


The Alien Life of Gwen 10

by TheJStar6



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben is envious, Gen, Gwen 10, Like come on his cousin is a superhero, May Have Angst, Smart Ben, no proofreafer, she died on her first night okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJStar6/pseuds/TheJStar6
Summary: Gwen never wanted to go on that road trip, at least at first. But after finding a mysterious device, and having to fight alternate versions of her cousin, that changed her mind about the whole thing.(This takes place in the official Gwen 10 timeline from Omniverse.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Alien Life of Gwen 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Please comment on any potential mistakes regarding grammar, spelling, or punctuation. Critiques are welcome too, just please don't be super harsh.

A young girl, Gwen, was feeling rather dreadful. It was the beginning of Summer, school only minutes away from ending for the next few months, and that meant one annoying thing for her.

A road trip. The entire Summer, spent on a road trip! Why did her parents have to force her into this?! Her inner rant was distracted by the sound of the bell ringing, and she got up, slowly walking out the classroom.

When she left the building, she saw an 8th grader picking on a 6th grader, and approached, crossing her arms. "Hey! How about you pick on someone your own size?" She said, glaring at them and crossing her arms.

When she did that, it took the larger boy a few seconds to realize they were being talked to, turning to see the girl, tiny compared to him. His face turned into a smirk as he chuckled, crouching down. "You? Really? That's cute, but I don't wanna fight a little kid."

A few minutes later, Gwen was sat on a bench, frowning as she rubbed her face. "Ow..." She mumbled, waiting. "I really thought those martial arts lessons would pay off..."

As she said that, an RV parked in front of her, and an old man, Max, walked out the door with a smile. "Hey, Gwen!"

"Hey, Grandpa." The girl gave him a smile as she walked into the RV, giving him a bit of a hug as she did. Her stuff was put down, and she sighed, sitting down and relaxing. "So, what's the first stop?"

"Oh, Ben's school." He replied, which gave Gwen a bit of a shock.

"Ben?! That doofus is coming with us?!" She said, looking at her Grandpa angrily.

"Well, he thought it would be fun."

"Even with me here?" She asked, which made Max hesitate.

"Well, I thought you'd both like going." He answered, beginning the drive.

Soon, they arrived to see Ben and some kid wedgied on a tree, stuck there, which definitely lightened Gwen's mood. 'If this is what Summer is going to be like, this might not be too bad.' She thought, smiling.

After a few minutes, Ben walked in, happy to finally get on this road trip. "I've so been looking forward to this!" Then, as he saw Gwen, moping there, he was shocked. "What are you doing here? Grandpa, what is she doing here?"

"Take it easy, dweeb. It's not like this was my idea. Somebody convinced my mom that this would be a good experience." Gwen was already annoyed by her cousin, wishing she hadn't done this.

"Grandpa, please, tell me you didn't..."

"Well, I thought it'd be fun if your cousin tagged along for the Summer. Is that a problem?" He asked, frowning at Ben, who shared a kind of disappointed look with his cousin.

.

After a few minutes, they began bickering until they got to the campsite, where they sat down at a table for dinner. Max put down two plates, looking like some sort of meat.

"Uh, Grandpa? What is this?" Ben asked, looking at the unappetizing meat on the plate and poking it with a fork. "And is it supposed to be edible?"

"Fried sheep's tongue! It's a delicacy in some countries. If you don't like it, I can get some meal worms."

"And totally disgusting everywhere else? Come on, can't we just get, like, a pizza?" Gwen asked, eyeing it with disgust.

"Nonsense! This is going to be an adventure for your taste buds! I'll get the worms." Max smiled at them, walking into the Rust Bucket.

Ben glanced over at Gwen, leaning in. "I have some half-eaten candy bars and a bag of chips, what about you?"

"Flat soda and a piece of hard candy."

"Think we can last the whole summer on that?" The rhetorical question made them both look at their food, resigned to their fate of having to eat this thing.

.

Meanwhile, near Saturn, a gigantic warship, the Chimerian Hammer, was pursuing something, occasionally firing a shot at it. It was a far smaller, greenish-blue ship, which was firing back.

The small ship's shots caused two massive explosions in the hull. But in retaliation, a shot fired, hitting the repulsors of the transport ship.

"Their repulsor systems are destroyed!" A small, robotic figure informed, to which a giant man with a beard made of tentacles grinned.

" **Good. Then board the ship! The Omnitrix will be mine, and nobody will be able to stop me!** " He exclaimed, his victory being so close, so tantalizingly close.

But the pilot of the small, partially wrecked ship had other plans, firing a powerful shot right at the cockpit, which blew it up, massively damaging everyone inside. This caused a chain reaction, where another shot was fired in return by the warship, nearly destroying their target.

A pod had been fired out of the remains of the small ship, and both of them went further into the solar system, towards Earth.

.

Back on Planet Earth, Gwen had, sadly, finished her Grandpa's dinner, and she was now sitting on a log, checking her laptop.

"Hey! Who wants to roast some marshmallows?" When there was no response to their grandfather's question, he kept on. "How about a scary story?"

"Scarier than spending the summer with your geekazoid cousin?" Ben responded, chuckling at his joke.

"I'd like to, but I'm busy searching for a cure for extreme doofusness. Nothing yet, Ben, but let's keep hoping!" Gwen teased, grinning.

"Come on, you two. You can mope around all summer, or we can have some fun! Now what do you say?" Their grandpa tried to reason with them, hoping they'd befriend each other at least a little.

"I'm gonna mope." Ben said, not looking away from his game.

"I'll take a walk. Smell ya later, Ben. Or not, I'd prefer not to burn my nose." Gwen turned off her laptop and walked off, giving a half wave.

As she walked deep into the forest, she began complaining to nobody. "Seriously, spending the whole summer on some stupid road trip was bad enough, but now I have to spend it with my dumb cousin! God, I wish something could make this summer better..." The girl looked up, noticing a shooting star and smiling a little. "Maybe my wish can come true, who knows."

Then, the shooting star's trajectory changed, heading right towards her! As it got closer, she screamed, running away. She just barely escaped the explosion, which sent her flying a few meters away.

Gwen groaned, getting up and approaching the crater. She noticed a pod, with an intricate design. "Is it some kind of satellite?" She mumbled, leaning forward as she observed it, right at the edge of the crater. The ground beneath her crumbled, making her slide down the crater with very little grace.

She looked around, now right next to the pod, which opened up, showing a pink glow coming from inside the object. "Huh? It looks kind of like a weird watch..." She mumbled, reaching towards the thing. But it jumped up at her, getting on her wrist!

The girl yelled out in shock, shaking her arm and panicking for a second, before realizing that this mysterious thing wasn't doing anything to her, at least not yet. So, she took a moment to look at it, instead.

The device was bulky and blue, with a bright pink hourglass as the faceplate. There was tubes coming off of the faceplate, pure white, along with a button near it that shined with the same pink as the hourglass.

"Hm... This is some sort of alien tech, right? It has to be. Maybe the hourglass is special?" She talked to herself, pressing down on the faceplate, which then popped up once she lifted her finger, the hourglass becoming a diamond, with a silhouette of a thin creature with what seemed like tendrils for legs in the middle.

"Oh! This must be controls! Now let's see..." Gwen twisted the faceplate, noting how the silhouette changed, and settled on one that looked like a person with odd proportions and even weirder hair, or at least she believed it was hair. Then, she gently pressed it down, and a pink light overtook her whole body.

In barely any time at all, coals began to coat Gwen's body, starting from her wrist, and then spreading up to her face. Just as it reached her eyes, her body changed dramatically, her entire being seemingly igniting as well as growing several feet taller. Between her coals there was fire, almost like veins.

Once the transformation was done, Gwen looked down at her new body, and screamed, running around the pit. "I'm on fire, I'm on fire!" She yelled in a deep voice, before coming to a realization and stopping. "Wait... I'm on fire and I'm okay! I'm some sort of fire monster!" Gwen grinned, looking at herself, and seeing that her hands were like flames given solid form.

She climbed out of the pit she was in, and looked around, wondering just what she could do now. The girl held her hands together, and a ball of fire formed between them. She juggled it in her hands, and then lobbed it at a tree, making a bit of an explosion as it collided, setting it ablaze.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Gwen was so excited that it took her a few moments to see the fireball she made had set the tree, and a few others, on fire. This quickly ruined her mood. "Oh no, wait! Crap, is there, like, a way to stop this?" She ran up to it, trying to see if she could absorb fire, but apparently she couldn't.

"Crap! How do I solve this?" Gwen mumbled to herself, trying to think of a way to counter the flames. "The watch! Maybe it can turn me onto an ice monster!"

But when she looked down, she saw it wasn't on her wrist, and began looking around, wondering if there was something that could stop the fire, even as it began rapidly spreading.

Meanwhile, at the campsite, Max had just finished pitching the tents, looking around. "Gwen's sure been gone for a while..." He said, looking around.

"Maybe she got abducted by aliens." Ben said, looking up from his game, which got him a stern look from his grandpa. "Or got caught up in whatever that is." He pointed at smoke rising up from the forest.

"That's a forest fire. Probably some fool messing with things they shouldn't mess with." Max shrugged, before having a realization. "Wait, Gwen went that way!" He looked around, rushing to grab two fire extinguishers.

At the comment about Gwen potentially being caught up in the fire, Ben looked up, concerned all of a sudden.

Back where Gwen was, she was having a tough time with fire. "Crap crap crap, what do I do?" Gwen was still trying to stop the fire, only making things worse, as now the fire was a roaring inferno all around her. After a bit more freaking out, she heard someone approaching, and turned towards them.

She saw Ben, who was holding a fire extinguisher and glaring. "Listen, fire freak, stay back! I know how to use this!" Ben did a warning spray right at Gwen's face, putting out the small fire on their head.

"Gah!" She wiped the stuff off her face, the fire reigniting. "Really, doofus?!" She pointed at Ben's shoe, and sent a tiny fireball at it, just setting it on fire. It was put out in a moment by another spray from Ben's fire extinguisher.

Then, Ben really processed what Gwen said, and looked up at them. "Wait, Gwen?! What happened to you?!"

"Yeah, it's me! I found some weird alien watch in a meteorite, and it turned me into this thing!" Gwen said, before looking around at the fire. "Come on, help me put this fire out!" She commanded, which Ben did, spraying the extinguisher at various fires to put them out.

A few seconds later, their Grandpa ran into them, and was shocked to see Gwen, who nervously waved. "Hi, Grandpa... It's Gwen." What she said made her grandpa pause in confusion.

"Oh, wow... Well, Gwen, have you figured out how to put the fire out?" Max asked, getting a quick 'no' in response. "Okay, try getting away and starting a second fire, it'll choke out the original fire!" He ordered, sounding authoritative.

Gwen nodded, running away to find a spot to start a second fire. After a little running, she found a spot, and aimed at the trees in front of her, beams of fire shooting out of her hands and burning the trees.

A few minutes later, the fire was out, and the family had returned to the campsite. "It really just changed course in mid air?" Max asked, trying to take this all in.

"Yeah! And now I'm this weird monster thing!" She answered, frowning. But as soon as she finished talking, her Grandpa said "Not a monster, it's an alien.", which surprised and confused both of the children. "Well, what else would it be?"

The statement made Gwen a little less confused, before she had a realization. "Wait, what if I never transform back? Will I be stuck as a fire alien forever? How will I do homework if the pencil turns to ashes in my hands?"

"Don't worry, Gwen, we'll figure this thing out." Just as Max reassured her, there was a loud beeping coming from the girl, and a symbol on her chest started flashing purple. In a flash of bright light that made both Ben and Max cover their eyes, Gwen had turned back into a human.

She looked at herself, and grinned. "I'm me again! And the watch is back!"

"Too bad, I liked you better as a walking campfire." Ben frowned, grabbing a marshmallow.

Gwen didn't respond to that, and tried to pull at her watch, in an attempt to take it off, but it wouldn't budge, even when she tried other angles. "It won't come off!"

"You better not fool around with it anymore until we know what we're dealing with." Max stood up, grabbing a flashlight. "I'll go check out the crash site. You two stay here until I get back." He told them, walking off into the forest.

As soon as their Grandpa was gone, Ben got close to Gwen, looking at their watch. "You're going to mess with it, right? Try and see what it can do." He tried to poke it, but was too slow, Gwen moving her hand away.

"No! You heard what Grandpa said! I could hurt someone!" The girl covered the faceplate of the watch.

"But aren't you interested in it? What if there's more aliens in that thing?"

"Of course I am! It's from space, and it came right at me! And, there are. I press the hourglass, there's silhouettes, and I think I press it down to turn into what the silhouette is." Gwen looked at the watch again, wondering if there was a way to take it off, but decided it would be a bad idea to do that with Ben around.

"Come on, you can be a superhero with that thing! Man, why would a space watch choose such a lame dweeb..." Ben complained, frowning. The comment about being a superhero made Gwen pause in thought, considering the prospect.

But Ben continued talking anyways. "So, what did it feel like? Being an alien and all that?"

"Well, it was like I was in someone else's body. It really freaked me out!" Gwen answered, still in thought. She could actually _help_ people with this power, prevent people from getting harmed...

She came to an answer, and smiled, activating the watch, to Ben's surprise. She scrolled through the list of aliens, finding something she thought was cool. Then, she slammed down on the watch, and the pink light enveloped her once more.

But thousands of miles above her, a screen lit up, showing a rudimentary map, with the only real defining characteristic being a pink hourglass symbol inside a circle. "The rough location of the Omnitrix has been found. Do you wish to send a droid to retrieve it?" A robot asked, turning back to it's master.

However, it's master was a mangled, barely alive body, only one of it's limbs remaining, and most of it's torso was destroyed. They were currently in a giant tube filled with orange liquid, breathing through a respirator. " **Of course. It will be mine, no matter what...** " With that, the robot nodded, pushing a few buttons. Something shot out of the spaceship they were in, headed towards the Earth.

It landed soon, near the crash site of the pod, looking around. After finding the pod the Omnitrix had came in, the robot blasted it to smithereens, as it wasn't useful. To speed up the search, two drones flew off of it's shoulders, flying around.

Back at camp, Gwen had become massive, towering over Ben. She had to be around 3 times his height, but the next thing that caught her attention was that she had an extra set of arms, and she looked _strong_ , like she could take out a T-Rex with one arm.

When she looked down at Ben, he looked shocked, staring up at her with a mix of envy and awe on his face. "Woah... This one's gotta be super strong!" He claimed, backing up.

Gwen nodded in response, looking around for something to test her new strength on. She made her way over to the RV, lifting it up slowly, and being shocked that it felt like lifting a piece of paper. She put it down gently, backing away to make sure she didn't accidentally damage it, and then she began running around, a grin on her face.

Ben, unnoticed by Gwen, was somewhere between envious and incredibly impressed. "If I took that thing, I could help people..." He mumbled, before hearing an unfamiliar, robotic noise behind him, and when he looked, he saw a floating, orange disk-ish thing, and saw that a little arm had a red light coming from it.

Quickly realizing what it was, Ben ran away from it, barely dodging the laser. "GWEN! Killer robot!" He yelled, catching her attention to the droid. She dashed towards the thing, taking a laser blast to the chest and only grunting. When she reached it, she grabbed the top of it, crushing it in her hand, and then continuing to crush it into a ball.

Unfortunately, as she crushed it, the thing exploded violently in her hands, making her stumble backwards. Then, an additional laser shot out made her trip and fall back, grunting.

Just as she tried to get up, she heard the beeping from the watch, and she suddenly turned back to a human, right as a drone flew closer to her, ready to kill. She raised her arms in defense, not sure what to do.

But her panic was stopped as she heard something crash into the bot, and Gwen looked to see Ben, smacking the bot repeatedly with a shovel. "And stay down, sparky!" He said, smacking it one last time to make sure it was dead.

Gwen got up, a little surprised Ben did that. "I can't believe it, but, boy, am I glad to see you..." She said, ready to dodge another laser at any moment.

An uneventful while passes, and when Max returned and saw a crushed robot on the ground, he demanded an explanation.

Now, the trio were in the Rust Bucket, and Max was thinking. "I figured you'd be popular with that thing. That's why I told you not to use it until we knew what the heck it is." He said, gesturing to the watch.

"Sorry Grandpa... But I figured out how it works! I press the circle down, it rises back up, and then I twist it to choose from 10 different aliens. When I slam it, I'm one of them!"

"What about not turning back into a lame dweeb?" Ben commented.

"I... haven't figured that part out yet." Gwen answered, frowning. But her Grandpa had a smile, like he was planning something.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you, we better help you learn, fast." With what he said, Gwen perked up, doing a small cheer of 'yeah!'.

A radio chimed in right as she cheered, the speaker sounding very distressed. "Mayday, mayday! Someone help us! You won't believe it, but there's some sort of robot attacking us! Help!" They yelled, sounds of screaming and destruction in the background.

"That sounds like the robots that attacked us! They're probably looking for the watch! Those guys are in trouble because of me, I need to help them." Gwen stood up, fiddling with the watch. 

"You? What are you going to do about it, dweeb?" Ben asked, sitting up. Gwen responded simply by reaching towards her watch and smiling.

A few minutes later, the trio had ran towards where the robot was attacking, where they could see it blowing up parked RVs in the distance. Gwen activated her watch, smiling. "Eeny, meeny, miny, here goes!" With that, she slapped down the faceplate, and pink light shone around the girl.

In less than a 100th of a second, Gwen had turned into a tall, bulky creature, looking like she was made of diamonds. And, oddly enough, above one eye, there seemed to be her hairclip despite there being no hair. "Oh yeah!"

"What can this guy do?" Ben asked, looking up at his cousin.

"I have no idea!" She answered, running towards the robot with a smile on her face. The uncertainty was scary, but _exhilarating_.

The robot was absolutely gigantic, and far different from the ones she had previously encountered, standing on three legs, with a long body. It had arms, one of which was currently holding a man in them, seeming to be a park employee of some sort.

"Hey, ugly!" Gwen yelled, getting the robot's attention. It stared at her for a second, and then dropped the man in it's hand, right onto a car. Then, it fired a laser right at Gwen, who was too slow to dodge, and ended up getting blasted away.

She was sent flying, crashing into a RV which immediately got blasted, destroying it. To her surprise, she didn't feel very hurt at all, so she just focused on getting out. To her own surprise, as she tried to claw her way out, her hand ripped right through the rubble like it was butter, making a large hole.

As she climbed out, she saw her arm had turned into a sharp blade. She didn't have the time to think much about it, so she rushed at the robot, trying to cut their leg. But she was far too slow, and it jumped up before she could hit it.

The robot spun around, keeping still in the air for a second, before suddenly shooting down, crushing Gwen and trapping her.

Meanwhile, the two human Tennysons were helping the man who had been dropped onto a car, rushing him to safety. Just as they did, Gwen had been tossed full force into the car, destroying it.

Ben had paused, watching as his cousin got up and ran around, dodging the robot's lasers, when she got right up next to a tree. She jumped out of the way of a laser, but it hit the tree behind her, making it start to tip over.

Unfortunately, the tree was falling right towards Ben, who was nearby. But, for some reason, he didn't even move, just staring on in fear as the tree fell towards him.

But just before he was crushed, he was suddenly tackled by Gwen, saving him, but with a few scrapes. Then, just as his cousin stood up, she grabbed amd threw him to get him out of the danger zone. "Get to safety!" She yelled, just before getting grabbed by the legs.

Now, the girl was upside down, being lifted high into the air by the robot. It grabbed her arm, trying to pull it off, but in a moment of quick thinking, spikes rapidly grew out of her arm and legs, destroying the fingers of the robot, and severely damaging the cannons of one hand. She was then dropped to the ground, managing to land on her feet, barely.

"Is that all you got, bolthead!?" Gwen yelled, standing up and turning her arms into blades. The robot backed up a bit, and sent another laser at her, which she blocked with her arms, causing it to bounce everywhere as it focused onto her arms.

Meanwhile, Ben had been lead to an area where other people had ran to to watch the fight from afar. The way the beams shot off of Gwen's arms gave him an idea, which she had also thought of, seeing as how she wasn't running away now.

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot! I bet I won't even feel it!" She yelled, glaring up at the robot. It aimed it's arm at the girl again, and the cannon began glowing, giving Gwen the signal to raise her arms up, hands ready to block.

The beam shot right into her palms, making the beams shoot out everywhere like before. However, she adjusted her hands, shrinking the spread completely. "What goes around, comes around!" She yelled, moving her arms so the beam hit the robot straight on, causing it to explode violently.

The crowd all sighed collectively, while Gwen let out a victory shout, grinning at the light applause she got. "YEAH!" She shouted, waving to the crowd.

"Way to go, Gw- Uh..." Max just stopped himself from saying Gwen's name. But Ben was quick to interrupt, yelling out "Diamondhead!"

'Diamondhead' listened to them, and suddenly realized that Max didn't want her identity revealed. She then ran off, waving to the crowd as she got out of view.

.

" **It was DESTROYED?!** " In the spaceship, the creature just learned of what had happened to their drone. " **The one who received the Omnitrix must be a skilled warrior... They will be even more dangerous by the time they master it. No matter... Nothing they do will be enough to stop me, especially on such a pitiful planet.** "

The creature laughed darkly from inside it's tube, knowing whoever had the Omnitrix would dearly regret it when he was healed.

It was hours later, back at the Tennyson's camp. In the dead of the night, Gwen had been testing out the functions and abilities of the device on her wrist. She had documented each of their various abilities and potential weaknesses onto her laptop.

Just as she had wrapped up for the night, she saw two men peering into her Grandpa and cousin's tent, and quickly activated her watch, choosing a particular alien. As she transformed, she turned into a lanky creature, her body build like a mix between a human and a velociraptor, with a head that had a very sharp shape.

She then dashed right at the man closest to the tent, ramming right into him as she shouted "Get off there!". Her ramming made the man fly back, going at least a hundred feet. She winced, but dashed towards him anyways, making sure not to go too fast.

But just as she was dashing towards him, he had done something with his watch, slamming down on it just like she did, and she tried to slam into him to knock him out. As he was flying, a green light surrounded him, and he transformed into some giant orange dog, with no eyes.

Gwen dashed right at them once again, not thinking of a better strategy to take out a weirdo like this person, but they sidestepped and tripped her, making her fly. And, unfortunately, her watch seemed to time out quickly in response to repeatedly battering herself against this guy, and she was left as a human. "This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

But the dog creature didn't attack, and after a few seconds, she approached, hoping this wasn't a dumb decision. "Okay, monster doggy... speak! What were you snooping around our campsite for? And how could you tell I was coming with no eyes?" She asked, thinking about how it could work.

Before she could think much about it, there was a beeping, and the dog's entire being seemed to turn into green light, shifting into the guy she had rammed, on all fours like the mutt was. "I dunno. I'm just as new to this as you!" He said, lifting up his arm to show his watch.

The man looked oddly familiar, with his brown hair and bright green eyes. "Uh... Who are you? You kinda look familiar..." She asked, considering options. A cousin she didn't know about? Maybe a time traveller who got their hands on a watch like hers?

"It's me, Ben." That answer was the last thing she expected, and she looked at the tent, running over to check inside. Sure enough, the Ben she knew was still there, sound asleep.

"Okay... New question." She started, turning back around, when the second man, clearly far older than the strange, teenage 'Ben', stepped forward to interrupt.

"Allow me to explain." He said rather plainly, starting a lengthy explanation. A few things stood out to her. Her watch was the Omnitrix, this man, Paradox, was gathering _Bens_ from across the multiverse, and there was mention of a person named Vilgax.

This was going to be a long night, wasn't it...


End file.
